


Purple Violets

by ataeguck



Series: Finding You [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Romance, Light Angst, M/M, True Mates, get ready for a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataeguck/pseuds/ataeguck
Summary: The Wake happened — humans are aware of them, supernaturals are divided and the world moves on thin ice. Amidst conflict, betrayal and hurt, two broken souls find each other.Main pairing: Jeon Jungkook/Kim TaehyungDisclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; the world is so fascinating that I had to borrow its creatures for this fic.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Finding You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930453
Kudos: 1





	Purple Violets

_"I was born twice. First, when my mother brought me into this world on an unusually sunny day of December, and then again when my magic manifested on the dawn of my fifth birthday._

_I died twice. First, when my parents were forced to leave this world, and then again when I took my first human life._

_My name is Kim Taehyung and this is my story."_

**~•~**

_**‘The wake, 1920** _

_**Human authorities all over the world have united. Nothing stands in our way but those vile creatures.** _

_**This is a call to all humans. The shapeshifters are on our side, the normal side.** _

_**Do not fear, together, we can accomplish anything.** _

_**New York Herald, February 1921.’** _

**~•~**

The town of Mystic Falls, also known as _Witchland_ , was largely defined by both its light and its darkness. A railroad line ran through the middle but the division was not what one would expect. It didn't create a separation between the rich and the poor but rather separated the Travelers and the Witches. Both groups historically incompatible but forced to unite for a common goal, they had been living in the same communities for a century.

Taehyung walked past the old-fashioned nothern city gate with a nod to the witch on duty before he made his way through the town. Looking at the mixture of old and new buildings and the green scenery, he finally exposed a small smile after his long journey. Mystic Falls; it wasn't the town that he was born in, but it was special nonetheless. He grew up there, learned magic there, his beloved little sister was born there. Needless to say, Taehyung loved the town. 

"Well, if it isn't Kim Taehyung! Glad to have you back, boy!"

Turning his head left at the booming voice, Taehyung's eyes met an old man's one and he chuckled, nodding his head. "Hello, Stan.” He softly greeted. “How have you been?"

Old man Stan - a heavily built older Traveler with long-ish grey hair and piercing black eyes. No one really knew him or where he came from but he had been in Mystic Falls for as long as Taehyung could remember. Having lived through The Wake and fought on the front lines, Old man Stan was not all there anymore, sometimes saying preposterous things that no one took seriously. Taehyung's eyes flitted quickly behind the man, taking in the doors to the Mystic Grill; a place that served as a bar, restaurant and playground for the people of Mystic Falls. And for those like Stan, witches and travelers who had been alive for far too long, it offered them a place to drown their sorrows, sipping on the infamous Grill's homemade bourbon.

"I'm always in the air!" Stan easily replied. "But you should take care, boy! The Nazis are coming for you!"

Ignoring the ridiculous statement, Taehyung glanced at the cake in his hands and hesitated for a few beats before he walked up to the old man and sat next to him. He always made time for the Traveler. "Stan, Nazis aren't a thing anymore." They had this conversation every single time Taehyung came back from a mission and the familiarity of it soothed his heart. And even though Taehyung was a man, at twenty-six, there was something nostalgic in Stan calling him a boy. As if he was still that young, bright-eyed, mischievous boy who only knew the lightness of the world.

"Nonesense, my boy, Nazis will always be a thing," Stan argued before he frowned at the dry stains of blood that marred Taehyung’s outfit. "See? You were fighting with them."

Taehyung looked down at his own outfit, being hit by an expanse of black. Black combat boots, black fitted leather pants and a long-sleeved black shirt that showcased his lean muscles. On the left side of the shirt, a small phoenix was knitted on; the emblem of their Coven. Even though he was clad in all black, the blood of his enemies was still visible. A single glance and one would know where Taehyung had been.

"I wasn't fighting Nazis, Stan," Taehyung put the cake on the table. "I was on a mission."

"Same difference," Stan lifted his eyes upwards, Taehyung amazed that the old man never looked silly when rolling his eyes was his signature. "Don't you have somewhere to be? That sister of yours is annoying when she's upset."

Taehyung stood up with a quiet laugh. "You can't lie to me, Stan, you love her." After all, it was impossible not to love Kim Mina. She was such a ball of joy that Taehyung would do anything to keep safe.

"Whatever," Stan grumbled, shooing him away. "Tell her I would be there if I wasn't married to whisky ... and watch out for the Nazis, boy!"

Rolling his eyes, Taehyung turned around and with a final wave to the old man, started walking towards his house. If he was still nine, he would have over-analyzed Stan's words but now, it only brought him a headache. And besides, he had to be home before his princess was out of school or like Stan said, she'd be annoying.

After walking past a few brick houses, his two-story cottage was finally revealed, comfortably nestled between the Head Healer's large, modernized house and a small expanse of land. The building was old-fashioned but it was clean, spacious and still held the warmth of his mother's artistic touch. When you entered the house, it all looked like one big room. The living room, dining area and the kitchen were all connected open spaces, the walls having been destroyed by the Head Healer so she could properly look after young Taehyung and Mina after their parents' death. Since then, Taehyung never changed the interior design because it actually looked better that way. His mother's interior design, supported by the healer's love for open spaces. What better view than that of the only maternal influences he'd ever known.

After getting rid of his boots at the front door, Taehyung placed the cake on the sleek kitchen island made of old wood and made a quick dash upstairs, the second floor holding four rooms. On the very left of the staircase was Mina's bathroom, her room right next to it, while Taehyung's room - with its own en-suite bathroom, something that Mina still whined about - was on the right. The fourth room was at the very end of the hallway and hadn't been opened for the last ten years. Taehyung wasn't ready, and he didn't know if he would ever be.

Taehyung opened his bedroom door, the familiar lavender scent immediately relaxing his tense muscles. Painted in hues of purple and grey, his room didn't hold much since he was always on mission anyways. The only object of value was the bookcase he'd spelled to only be visible and tangible to him. It held family albums, Fell journals, his notebooks as well as several dark magic grimoires. The coven never actually forbade the use of dark magic, or Expression, it was just not recommanded since earth and spirit magic were enough for witches. But Taehyung preferred to be prepared for the worst. He always wanted to be the best at his craft, to go beyond what was possible and that desire was amplified when his parents were killed. Before he went down a dark spiral of thoughts, Taehyung promptly entered the bathroom.

Half an hour later and freshly showered, Taehyung went downstairs wearing black sweatpants and a large grey hoodie. Mina's school ended at five thirty so he had less than twenty minutes to spruce up the space a bit, make it a little more celebratory for the little one so he clapped his hands and went to town.

**~.~**

"Oh, my GOD!!!" A shriek sounded in the house a dozen minutes later, a high-pitched tone that was probably heard by the entire block. "You're back!!"

Bypassing the simple birthday decorations and the big cake positioned on the kitchen island, Mina threw herself into Taehyung's arms, her brother holding her just as tight.

"Hey, princess," Taehyung whispered, his hands petting her long dark locks. They both inherited the ink-black hair from their mother, and though Mina's was longer, reaching the small of her back, Taehyung's hair hit his shoulder blades. It was always entangled in soft curls since Taehyung was too lazy to get a haircut. He looked down at his little sister and a pang hit his heart when he noticed the now fourteen year-old girl had grown again. He was missing so much. “I'm gone for two weeks and you're already this tall?"

Mina huffed in his arms, lifting her head so their eyes clashed. They both sported the unusual amber eyes from their father's side. "Two weeks? Two?!" she punched his chest. "You were gone for three months!!"

Taehyung was startled, truly unaware it had been that long. “Really? ... Well,” he shrugged, moving to the kitchen. “It felt like two weeks to me.”

Mina picked up her bag and walked behind him to the island, placing her stuff on one of the high chairs. “That’s because you’re a workaholic.”

”I’m not.” Taehyung defended, opening the fridge and taking out the birthday drinks. “Look what I brought.” He nodded towards the cake.

”Is it from the outside?” Eyes twinkling, Mina leaned her body forward, her smile brightening.

’The Outside’ as many called it was anything beyond the crystals. Anything beyond the borders of Mystic Falls really. Since witches and travelers preferred their own spaces and weren’t allied with any other supernatural species, they placed wards around their towns. Magical wards only another witch or traveler could cross. Not even humans - _especially_ not them - were allowed inside. The Outside was also Taehyung’s main workplace. As the world was divided, humans - allied with the werewolves - hoarded their technological inventions and the rest of the Supes had to get creative to communicate. Fortunately for the witches, magic left a lot of room for creativity.

What Taehyung did, his status in the Coven’s hierarchy was akin to that of a leader of war. General was his mantle. He had his own troupes to lead and train, and was on the front lines whenever there was an issue. And there was always bound to be issues since humans and werewolves couldn’t mind their own business.

”Yes, I got it on one of my missions,” Taehyung hummed. Cakes from The Outside were good but not as good as the magic-imbued ones from their local bakery. But somehow, Mina really liked them so Taehyung made sure to bring back a little treat every time he was out of town.

Mina didn’t waste time as she took the spoon offered by her big brother and dug in. The first bite made her already bright smile sunny.

”I can’t wait until I can go outside!” She exclaimed. “I really want to go on missions with you.”

Silence descended inside the room.

Taehyung’s smile froze and his hand tightened on his own spoon. His eyes glazed over, as though they had just seen a ghost.

”No,” he said, his tone firm and final. “There won’t be any missions for you, Mina.”

Unfortunately for him, Mina was just as stubborn as he was. It ran in the family. “There’s only two years left until I’m sixteen, Tae. It’s my right to pass The Selection.”

The Selection was a tournament that was created eighty years ago by the founding families. It tested the young witches and travelers of Mystic Falls once they turned sixteen - at least those who wanted to fight - and the selected ones would be enrolled under any of the four generals’ divisions. Not only was the tournament deadly, but it required a large amount of control in magic abilities.

”I said no,” Taehyung repeated. “Mina, you barely have enough magic to light a candle. I won’t let you participate in the tournament.”

Unlike Taehyung, Mina’s magic was barely there. Even the simplest of spells gave her a nosebleed and put her down for a few hours to a few days. It wasn't uncommon and witches like her weren't looked down upon. They just chose fields of work outside of the divisions.

Mina huffed. “It’s not over yet, I swear Tae, my magic will come,” she promised, a little whine to her tone. “I just want to make something of myself.”

Taehyung sighed, taking his sister’s hand. “You are someone, honey,” he whispered. “You are kind, generous and strong-willed. Any other job but mine will be honored to have you.”

A slight pout pulled at Mina’s lips. “But I want to be just like you...”

Blinking his eyes to chase away the nightmares that followed him even in the light of day, Taehyung exposed a sad smile. “Trust me, Mina, in ten years, you’ll be glad you never became what I am.” The person she wanted to be, the person she looked up to with stars in her eyes was only half of him. Only a small facet he'd made his public persona about. Taehyung only showed his good side to the world. To the people of Mystic Falls, he was General Kim Taehyung, the first-born with immense power, strong and always happy, bright and a smartass. Sure, he was that person too, but he could never show his vulnerable side. He could never ever let someone glimpse at the broken pieces of his heart. They wouldn't understand ... even Mina. Everybody needed him standing strong. They needed him to be a good man in a storm. And so he stood tall, never showed anything other than confidence in his abilities and in the Coven. He was a good man in a storm. But he would _never_ bring Mina into his world.

”And what is that?”

_’A monster...’_

Before he could reply, the doorbell chimed, announcing a visitor.

”Marmee is here,” Taehyung straightened up, giving Mina a look. “We’ll finish this later.”

As he walked towards the front door, Taehyung knew they weren’t talking about this ever again. At least he wasn't. Mina might be stubborn but he was hardheaded. It was final, she wouldn’t be allowed to the Selection; not in two years, not in ten. He just wished he wouldn’t have to use more excessive measures to make her understand.

Taehyung had just opened the door when a storm walked it. A beautiful dark-skinned woman with a huge head of lustrous curls walked in as if she owned the place, a wrapped box in her hands.

"Your decoration is missing a little ... umph," Marmee said as she eyed Taehyung's last minute props.

Kissing the cheek of his second mother, the woman who raised Mina and him, Taehyung smiled. "Hello to you too, Marmee."

Marlette Bennett - Head Healer of the Coven, insisted everyone call her Marmee and didn't look a day past thirty when she was in fact almost ninety. It was a witch thing; with herbs and the necessary strength, a witch could keep a youthful appearance for up to over a century.

Ten years ago, Marmee and her wife, Selena, were the only ones who wanted to take care of two grieving orphans. The couple had always wanted kids and treated Taehyung and Mina like they were their own.

"How was the mission?" Marmee tucked some of Taehyung's fluffy hair behind his ears.

Ignoring the worried mom look, Taehyung shrugged. "It was fine," he looked over in the kitchen to see Mina was occupied by the cake and lowered his voice. "There's been a lot more witches and travelers turning up dead. I don't like the numbers. Even some vampires are disappearing, especially the newborns."

Newborn vampires were basically babies. They needed to be taught how to feed, where to feed and Vampire Clans had their own set of rules. Newborns needed to be kept on a tight leash, especially since after The Wake, less and less witches were inclined to provide daylight rings, necklaces or earrings for them. Vampires needed these spelled jewels in order to walk in broad daylight; otherwise, the sun would kill them.

"Fucking Feeders." Marmee cursed under her breath.

 _Feeders_ were unknown creatures the Mystic Falls Coven had been trying to track down for a few years now. It started with one or two witches missing, but then, an entire family of Travelers from the French Coven turned up dead, shocking witch communities all accross the country. What unnerved the communities were how witches and travelers ended up dead - depleted of all their magic. Which was impossible unless a witch performed a spell way harder than what they could accomplish, virtually impossible since witches were very much aware of their limits. Besides, magic was an inherent part of their being. Take away a witch's magic and they were just as good as dead. The only case where witches have survived without magic was when they were turned into vampires.

"Yeah," Taehyung sighed. Him and his men had been tracking them down for years now, to no avail. They were always one step behind, which was utterly frustrating. "Let's talk about this later," he continued, guiding his adoptive mother into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" Mina gave the healer a huge smile when the older woman kissed the crown of her head. When Taehyung wasn't home, Mina stayed at their adoptive mothers' place so she was very well taken care of. The young girl had only known Marmee and Selena as her moms, unlike Taehyung who very much remembered their late parents. "Come try this cake Tae brought from The Outside!"

"I think I'll stick with Layla's Bakery," Marmee denied with a small chuckle. She then put the wrapped box on the kitchen island. "Look at what I've got here."

Just like that, the cake was forgotten and Mina's sole mission was opening her presents. Taehyung leaned back on the kitchen island, arms crossed and watching the scene with a warm gaze. Mina was happy and Marmee wasn't working, mission accomplished. The only missing piece was their last family member, Selena, who was probably still at her office. The older woman would soon join them though, adding more warmth to a special birthday.

If only every day was like this.


End file.
